


March, 1921

by enkiduuude



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Taisho Era, it's gonna be a cheesefest yall im not kidding, this fanfic comes with a side of EXTRA FUCKING CHEESE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduuude/pseuds/enkiduuude
Summary: Spring, 1921.Fujimaru Ritsuka, an eighteen-year-old omega who'd yet to have his first heat, is suddenly married to a foreign Alpha and shipped off to a distant land. Despite being homesick and unhappy, Ritsuka must force himself to be the perfect spouse if he wants to keep his parents unchained from the shackles of debt—But how he yearns to stand beneath the sakura tree again, eating soft mochi as sweet-smelling blossoms flutter like butterfly wings.





	March, 1921

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** please read only if you're okay with anything and everything.

**ON THE DAY THAT MARKED FUJIMARU RITSUKA’S EIGHTEENTH SPRING,** a heavy dilemma fell into his hands.

It was just as the sun began to set that the strange foreigners arrived at his estate. Though it was Ritsuka’s first time seeing Westerners in person, he was sure they were aristocrats. Their appearance was too gaudy; the man, probably the husband, was clean-shaven and possessed a well-structured face. His dark hair was slicked-back, and his clothes were sewn from high-quality fabric; everything about him screamed “alpha”. The omega clinging to his arm, possibly his wife, wore a dark veil and dressed just as lavish. The jewelry that adorned her thin neck and wrists shone brighter than the sun against the ocean.

Ritsuka’s english wasn’t by any means perfect. But as they spoke to his father, he understood enough to know that these were people who could free his parents from their climbing debts—however, at a certain price, it seemed.

He’d heard from his parents before that their ancestors used to be high-class, but as the family business began to fail in previous generations, they fell from status. Money had already become tight by the time his parents married. But the first head of the Emiya clan, his mother’s family before she married into the Fujimaru clan, was said to have been good friends with a foreigner.

These aristocrats were the descendants of that foreigner—and they came to fulfill the promise that their families would one day be unified. However, because his mother was the last descendent of the Emiya family, the aristocrats had only one option left: Ritsuka, whose omega status was what brought them looking for him in the first place.

His parents fervently refused, insisting that they were poor despite the size of their estate, that it was simply inheritance, that Ritsuka had only just reached adulthood and had yet to even have his first heat—

But Ritsuka stopped them, accepting the offer without a second thought.

He loved his parents.

He wanted them to be happy.

Even if at the cost of his entire world.

**THE WEDDING TOOK PLACE OVER THE COURSE OF TWO DAYS. **This was because the husband and wife, who Ritsuka quickly came to know as Lot and Morgan Orkney, planned the wedding in advance. They knew from the start that Ritsuka’s parents were in a financial crisis—that no matter what answer was given, in the end, Ritsuka would come to them for his parents’ sake.

Surprisingly, their son seemed different.

Gawain Orkney shared his mother’s light hair and his father’s handsome features; his eyes were gentle, and the color of those silk-green sashes his mother would admire at the tailor shops. For an alpha that would soon be heir to the Orkney assets, he was oddly compassionate, speaking in soft-tones and choosing his words carefully, so as to not offend his omega. 

But they hardly had any time to become acquainted before they were declared husband and wife. Like the fleeting life of a rose, Ritsuka barely knew the joys of adulthood before becoming a domestic omega.

Then after a tearful goodbye, his parents were shipped back to Japan, and the young man found himself alone in an unfamiliar world.


End file.
